<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutant Children by duckmann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831976">Mutant Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmann/pseuds/duckmann'>duckmann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Corruption, Experimentation, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Government Corruption, Government Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Secret Base, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, Superheroe AU, Superheroes, Supervillain AU, Supervillains, Suspicions, Volleyball, rich af, secret friendship, spy AU, they just want to save the world tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmann/pseuds/duckmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Navigating through highschool was hard enough. But navigating through highschool, living a double life, stopping the Japanese government from taking over the world, and being a part of the most wanted villain group in the whole nation, was a train wreck. Though, this is what 8 highschoolers have to go through everyday. Kidnapped as a child and experimented on just when they were babies, Suga, Kageyama, Oikawa, Ushijima, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Sakusa gain super powers and escape their trapped lives. With the help of their secret agent, Komori Motoya, these 8 highschoolers lead the life of being supervillains on a mission to save the world. But when they have to fight their friends under the mask, things tend to get a little complicated. What will happen when the truth is revealed and conclusions are being drawn? Will friendships and potential relationships survive, or will they all burn down to hell? And honestly, they just want to play volleyball.<br/>~<br/>READ NOTES PLEASE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutant Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! I adore supervillains and secret identity au's so I wrote one!<br/>Important things to note!: Suga and Kageyama are biologically brothers which will be further explained in the story. Though, they're basically all one big family even if the rest aren't blood related. They do play volleyball and this story follows the same timeline as the show. Should I include Sakuatsu? I'm still not sure but I'm still an amateur writer so suggestions and consecutive criticisms would be great. I hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crack</p><p>The sound rippled through the air and sent shivers down Kageyama’s neck. He held the limp body in a neck-hold, only releasing it once he confirmed his target was dead. </p><p>Kageyama dropped the body to the ground and held out his knife. Slowly bending down, he rested with one knee on the ground and the other bended with his weight resting on his foot. Ever so slightly, he sliced open the shirt revealing the man’s bare chest and began carving the initials, M.C. above his stomach.</p><p>He stared at the dead man. Another life with wasted potential, and now was down the drain. This wasn’t the first, and he knew this wasn’t the last. Blood started to seep from where he carved the skin and Kageyama pulled away. </p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>A voice drawed his focus from the body. The intruder stood at the entrance of the alleyway with his arms crossed and his back leaning against the brick wall. They wore black steel-toed combat boots and firm, skin tight black pants. Steel knuckle gloves covered his hands and light gray accents ran up the sides of their pants and their black, long-sleeved hooded jacket. The weighted hood was brought up and covered their hair as well as shadowing their eyes. A black mask shielded the lower half of their face. </p><p>Even in the dead of night Kageyama knew who the newcomer was. How could he not? It was the person he spent his whole life with. The human he could trust everything with. He could trust his life with. His partner, his best friend, his brother.</p><p>Kageyama stood up and pulled out a small black handkerchief to wipe off the blood on the knife. He had the same outfit as his brother, except rather than light gray accents running along his suit, he had dark blue ones. He glanced back down towards the dead body and let out an inaudible sigh. He turned towards his partner, Koushi.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>It would be lying if he said it wasn't always like this, Kageyama supposed. In truth, it had always been like this. The Japanese government was corrupt. They wanted to build an army out of powered children and take over the world. They stole children from low-class families just when they were babies and experimented on them. Combining them with unknown space material? Check. Electrocuting them at horrifying percentages that could make even the most iron-stomached person gag? Check. The list was endless. It was terrifying. Thousands of children, dead. Just for a few to survive and to die after years of suffering from pain. The end result? Children like Kageyama and Suga were created. It wasn’t just them though., 7 in total. 7 successful children. They spent years trying to find the others. </p><p>After a raid at the experimentation facility where they were being held, the two were accidentally separated from the rest. Their captors were really their heroes. They saved them from the government’s clutches but soon met their death after an unexpected attack. Suga grabbed his brother and bolted, only after grabbing a few files. That’s how they learned about everything. Suga was 8 when it happened, Kageyama was 6. </p><p>And one could ask, how did literal children manage to escape? The simple answer, enhanced abilities. Thanks to the successful experiments done on them, they had what some would call super powers. All of them had enhanced senses, intelligence, and physical abilities. Each of them had powers unique to their own. They trained day and night to pull out the full extent of their powers. And they were going to fight back. They wouldn’t let the government get away with this. They were going to stop them. They weren't going to let any more children be experimented on. They were going to make the world hear their story.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio! Do you have everything? Knee pads, water, your uniform?” Koushi mused and ruffling his younger brothers hair. They had just gotten out of bed and were sitting at the breakfast table before morning practice.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara Koushi, brother of Kageyama Tobio, vice captain of the Karasuno volleyball club and an experimented child. 3rd year. His supervillain name is Minerva. His powers are telepathy and immobilization. He can read the minds of others and is connected to the rest of his supervillain team 24/7. Though, he blocks them out until necessary. He can also momentarily immobilize someone via touch. After discovering the truth, he and his brother spent years trying to find the other experimented children. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Koushi, we've been over this.” Kageyama grumbled as he picked at his now cold toast. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio, brother of Sugawara Koushi, main setter of Karasuno’s volleyball club and an experimented child. 1st year. The public knows him as Morana. He is the youngest member of the M.C or what society dubs them as, Mutant Children. He can create hyper-realistic illusions and has telekinesis. When scars and bruises are left from battle, he’ll use his illusions to cover all the Mutant Children’s wounds to make sure no one finds them. He is highly skilled in physical combat and his cold demeanor never shows his true emotions. Although he prefers using his hands and feet, Kageyama also perfected his powers. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just looking out for my dearest baby brother!” Koushi exclaimed and not so sneakily grabbed Kageyama’s toast and took a bite out of it. “Oh I forgot to tell you, Tooru and Wakatoshi are coming over after practice today. Please try not to pick a fight with Too-” </p><p>“Yoohoo, did someone say my name?”  A voice called out from their open window. A black crow flew through and before their eyes it shape-shifted into the devil himself, Oikawa Tooru. Captain of Aoba Johsai volleyball club and one of the 7 experimented children. 3rd year. Also known as Soma. His powers? Shape-shifting and fore-field creation. He had mastered it years ago and utilized it to his biggest advantage. </p><p>Pros, is an extremely strong individual, was the first experimented child Koushi and Tobio had found making him their longest ally, his lying skills are so good that it kind of terrified the rest of the group. Cons, extremely annoying, loved to tease Kageyama, him and Kuroo together makes everyone’s lives a living hell with their relentless quick remarks. </p><p> </p><p>He skipped to the table and made himself comfortable by pulling out a chair and sitting in it. He plopped his elbows onto the table and rested his face in his hands and turned to the two brothers. </p><p>“ ‘Morning Refreshing-kun, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa started chattering as he picked up a plate and placed two pieces of toast and a side of eggs on his plate. </p><p>“Ooo American style today, huh? Haven’t had this in a while.”  He happily munched on the food. </p><p>Even though Oikawa lived on the other side of town, he was often found at the brother’s place rather than his own. It really shows how strong their bond truly is. </p><p>In the files Koushi had grabbed 9 years ago were their identification information. They were able to live under new personas even if it meant that Koushi and Tobio had to pretend they weren’t brothers at school. They decided that it was for the best they couldn’t get tracked down to each other in case their secret had ever gotten out. It was too late for the rest of the Mutant children though as they were already adopted into new families.</p><p> After finding the other experimented children they kept in contact with them and it turned out that Kuroo’s adoptive family was rich so he would secretly send everyone enough money every month. All their school friends thought that both Koushi and Tobio had parents that worked abroad. Of course it was a convenient lie made up by the two. It was a coincidence that Koushi and Tobio had ended up in the same prefecture as Oikawa and Ushijima.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama slumped in his chair and dropped his head on the table and grumbled. “Great going Koushi, now he’s here.” He didn’t bother to lift his head. Being near Oikawa was his worst nightmare. </p><p>Koushi snickered and got up to put his plate in the sink. “ Good morning Tooru, did you get here ok?” </p><p>Oikawa grinned and affirmed. “Yep! Fine and dandy. Although I did see a fight break out between a couple of birds. Something about hogging the telephone wire. I would have broken it up but my stomach was telling me otherwise.” </p><p>Kageyama reluctantly drew his head off the table. He placed an elbow on it and rested his head on his hand and turned to Oikawa. “You know you shouldn’t use your power when it’s not necessary.” </p><p>“Not necessary?! How else would I have gotten here to eat this delicious breakfast?” Oikawa babbled, his words a bit muffled from the toast in his mouth.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to come here everyday. Just stay at your own house.” Kageyama muttered under his breath. But, low and behold, Oikawa’s enhanced hearing heard him just fine and he let out a squawk from hearing Kageyama’s words. </p><p>“Tobio-chan! How rude! And after I was gonna teach you my serve!” Oikawa exclaimed as he finished his final bite of food. </p><p>“Wait, really?” Kageyama probed, his eyes lighting up with hope and glee. Was this going to be the day? Was Oikawa finally going to teach him his jum-</p><p>“Of course not silly! You’re so gullible my dear kouhai. Better luck next time!” Oikawa beamed and stood up with his plate and headed towards the sink. Kageyama visibly slumped back in his chair and let out another groan. </p><p>Suga looked at the exasperated Kageyama and chuckled. He bounced up behind Kageyama and pulled him up by the back of his uniform. </p><p>“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” </p><p>Kageyama pouted but got up and grabbed his bags.</p><p>“Tooru, get to school!” Suga shouted loud enough that his voice could reach the kitchen. Though, it didn’t matter if he shouted or not with their enhanced senses, he just liked bossing Oikawa around. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be over tonight. See ya!” Oikawa responded as he grabbed his bags and shifted into a bird. This time an eagle. He flew through the window leaving Suga the last one in the house, Kageyama was already out the door waiting for his brother at the entrance. Suga shut the window and walked out of the house after closing and locking the door behind him. He turned around to meet his brother's eyes and they began walking. </p><p>“So...interhigh is coming up soon.” Suga noted and smiled when he saw Kageyama’s face.</p><p>Kageyama’s mood always visibly brightened up at the mention of volleyball. </p><p>Contently sighing, Suga leaned his head back ever so slightly and listened to his brother’s never-ending rambling about a new skill he and Hinata had learned. </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything, anything!” The man cried out as he tripped over his feet when he was backing away. The lights were busted out, darkness eating away at the room. The only source of light was a phone flashlight held by the begging man and red accents of the mysterious man’s suit. </p><p>“...anything?” A tall dark figure loomed over the man and began sauntering towards him. His raspy voice thick with curiosity and venom. </p><p>“Yes! Anything! Just please let me live.” The man pleaded continuously. Tears ran down his face and fear ran through his mind. His blood froze when he realized he was backed up against a wall. </p><p>The threatening figure stopped in front of the man and crouched down to meet his eye level. Glowing cat-like eyes stared into the man’s soul. </p><p>“We want justice.” The figure sneered out. And with a flick of his wrist, he brought a knife hidden from behind his back and stabbed the man in the guts, taking his life. The man’s eyes stayed wide open for a few moments before his body reacted, slumping down to the floor. </p><p>“Tetsuro, please refrain from being so dramatic.” A voice commented from the entrance of the room. The newcomer held a ball of fire in their hand, filling the room with light. Their outfit held the same components as the other except their accents were light blue. Their hood was down revealing short, curly black hair and a monotone expression on their face.</p><p>“Keiji…” Kuroo whined as he flipped his hood down and trotted over to his teammate. </p><p>“He really thought I was gonna let him live after he tried to kill us.” Kuroo scoffed and bended down to pick up the stray files. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo Tetsuro, experimented child and captain of Nekoma’s volleyball team. 3rd year. His name behind the mask is Azrail. Although he is not a dual-wielder, his power is nothing short of amazing. It can only be described as dark magic. He can essentially control the darkness. He can teleport through shadows, liquifying into them, making them great hiding spots. His night vision helps him easily move through the dark. Suga has a nact for making fun of his bed head hair. He is the main transporter between all the members of the M.C. as he can teleport all them to a specific location under a second.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled and shot bolts of lightning towards the broken lightbulbs to power them again. </p><p> </p><p>Akashi Keiji, member of the M.C. and setter of Fukurodani’s volleyball club. 2nd year. He is known as Adhira. Like the others, he has enhanced senses and abilities. Unlike the others not including Kuroo, he is not a dual wielder. Though, his power is so broad and powerful that it doesn’t matter. His power is element control. Water, fire, lightning, earth, air, you name it. He can manipulate it. Although he tries to participate in every mission they have, Bokuto loves to randomly show up at his house and drag him away. Kuroo also seems to enjoy annoying the shit out of him. He retaliates by sending small bolts of electricity through his rooster hair making it even more messed up than it usually was.</p><p>“Did you kill off the ones in the west wing?” Kuroo asks with a slight tilt to his head. </p><p>“Yes, they were surprisingly weak. I would have thought the organization would have placed higher trained bodyguards in their eastern research facility. I did come across some incubators. I destroyed them. I hope in their next life they will at least gain a happy childhood filled.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded solemnly. </p><p>Each research facility would incubate kidnapped babies that were barely kept alive. They’re tested and experimented on as they once were. Even if they were released they wouldn’t stay alive because of how badly they were treated. Their bodies were so horribly abused and they were practically dead. So they kill them. Because maybe, just maybe in their next life, they’ll be able to smile. </p><p>A loud crash and a series of shooting bullets drive their attention away. </p><p>Kuroo looks over to Akaashi with a questioning expression and the latter confirms with a nod. He grabs Akaashi’s arm and they’re suddenly enveloped in a fog of darkness. When they open their eyes, they’re in an alleyway, the shooting only getting louder. They rush out and take a look at their surroundings. 20 National Japan Officers in total who are currently shooting at their comrades. While Ushijima is effectively dodging the bullets with his speed and is running around them to confuse the officers, Sakusa is perched up on a building letting the bullets pierce through him. Though, they don’t do any damage and in response he uses his power by picking up an officer and throwing them into a building. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi, captain of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club and an experimented child. 3rd year. His super villain name? Kaito. His powers are super speed and x-ray vision. He will never get dizzy and he can activate his x-ray vision at any time. Ushijima has a strong belief of not using his power outside of Super villain circumstances and never uses his super speed during volleyball.  He thoroughly believes his friends should have gone to Shiratorizawa. Him and Oikawa have a fake rivalry and have to pretend to despise each other. Because he and Sakusa are so busy with volleyball, they sometimes stay behind the scenes ready to help if anything goes wrong. Ushijima and Oikawa go over to Suga and Kageyama’s house a lot because they all live in the Miyagi prefecture.  </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi, wing-spiker at Itachiyama Academy and is the #3 ace in Japan. 2nd year. The newspaper and tabloids call him Reiki.  His powers are both fascinating yet terrifying. Blood manipulation and accelerated healing. Sakusa can basically do anything he wants with blood especially if it's in someone’s body. He can move and levitate them, increase the heat of the blood and boil the body or vise-versa, make someone faint, and snap bones until it kills them.  With accelerated healing, he can heal himself or anyone else for that matter at a rapid speed. Injuries like bullet wounds and stabbings don’t even hurt him with how fast his body regenerates. </p><p>He hates germs and prefers not to be touched unless he has to. He will usually battle away from the group using his blood manipulation from a distance. Although he may act like he hates everyone, he loves his team. After all, they're like a family. He has a cousin named Komori Motoya who happens to be their biggest ally.</p><p>Kuroo and Akaashi join in on the fray and start fighting the NJO. </p><p>Kuroo warps into a shadow and teleports behind an officer and kicks them in the back. He dives back into a shadow but not before grabbing the enemies gun. Kuroo appears behind the officer. He holds their arms tightly behind their back and points the gun to their head putting them at gunpoint. Kuroo can smell the fear radiating off the man. He’s done this so many times before it's practically muscle memory. He never enjoyed it. Before letting the guilt set in he shoots the man dead letting the body flop to the floor. The NJO were evil anyway. They deserved it. </p><p>Akaashi on the other hand doesn’t have time for emotions. Unless it's a certain great-horned owl. He’s fighting two agents by himself but is easily able to knock them out. One of them managed to nick Akaashi’s leg leaving a small cut. It doesn’t hurt but it's enough to annoy him. He sends a wave of lightning down their spines and freezes them into a block of ice. He stares at them. They stared back. Granted, they weren’t alive but their story was written all over their face. Akaashi turned around. They had to beat them. Every last one.</p><p>Meanwhile Ushijima and Sakusa are still toying with the cops, though they start to get serious and effectively take a few out. It’s a pretty easy battle with Ushijima’s speed, Sakusa’s manipulation, Kuroo’s shadows, and Akaashi’s elemental control; they easily destroy the NJO. So when something unexpected happens, they’re more or less definitely surprised. </p><p> </p><p>A scream cut through the air. They all turn their heads to the noise and find Akaashi being injected with a serum by a stranger. It was not an officer. Before the intruder could pull the syringe out of his neck, Akaashi jerks back and sends fireballs towards the man. It successfully burns a part of his black clock revealing black steeled boots and pale skin underneath. And what surprises them the most? The figure starts to fly. Their feet are lifted from the ground as they try to dodge the flurry of fireballs being sent his way. They fly away before the team could fully attack him and they leave the villians with a crime scene.</p><p>“ADHIRA!” Kuroo screams at the top of his lungs. </p><p>His voice is unmatched to the one outside of his suit. Kageyama had put an illusion on their voices that everytime they suited up their voice would be unrecognizable to everyone except each other. </p><p>Ushijima is the first to react. Leaving a purple blur from the accents of his suit, he enables his super speed and runs over to Akaashi and catches him before he could stumble to the ground. Ushijima cradles Akaashi, careful not to hurt him. He gently rips out the syringe and notes that there is a little less than half of it still left in the tube. Akaashi’s neck is bleeding from the forceful injection. He makes a few strangling sounds as if he were trying to speak. His wide eyes pierce through Ushijima’s soul.</p><p>A dark visible aura surrounds Kuroo’s body. Behind his mask, Sakusa could feel his pupils dilate and turn into a bloody red tint. A deep snarl rose from the two. </p><p>That was the thing about the experimented children, they self-destruct. They were the successful prodigies, the ones the government deemed flawless, but they weren’t perfect. No ones perfect and the Japanese government failed to realize that. Because if there was one thing that set the mutant children off, the one thing that made them lose sanity and go berserk, it was hurting their family. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Sakusa worked in unison. Sakusa rose from his crouched position on top of the building and jumped down seemingly. He pulled out his bo staff from behind his back and jabbed it into an enemy’s chest; riding it into their chest until blood could be seen through their uniform. </p><p>Once they were successfully down, Sakusa slowly raised his arm with his fingers out and palm open. Ever so slightly, he began to close his hand into a fist formation until his knuckles turned white under his black gloves. The man under Sakusa’s gaze turned white and small cracks could be heard if you listened closely. It wasn’t until Sakusa heard a satisfying loud crack and blood started seeping out of the man’s mouth did he stop. He turned to glance at Kuroo who was taking down the last enemy. The commander.</p><p>Kuroo pulled out his dagger and flashed in front of an officer’s face. He punched them into the face before dissolving into the shadows and reappearing behind them. Kuroo kicked the man but this time they stumbled forward not expecting Kuroo to appear behind them. This continued for a few more times; the officer was obviously no match for Kuroo’s skills despite being a commander of such a high organization. </p><p>Kuroo had enough and kicked them to the ground and pressed his foot to their chest putting his weight on the man’s lungs. Kuroo drew his dagger right in front of the commander’s face. Kuroo crouched closer to the man’s face and slowly drew a line from the top of the commander’s forehead to the bridge of his nose. Small droplets of blood started to seep out. This set the man into a flurry of panic. His eyes widened and his lips quivered.</p><p>“No, wait plea-”</p><p>His words trailed off as Kuroo slashed a deep gash into his neck. The dead man laid on his back with bloodshot eyes and his head slightly turned to the side. </p><p>The Mutant Children refrained from killing and injuring innocent lives even going as far as putting their lives in front of citizens so the NJO don’t accidentally shoot the civilians. But of course the same treatment doesn’t apply for those a part of the government’s plan to take over the world. The NJO was a special force built by the Japanese Government to destroy the Mutant Children and help them with their ultimate plan. </p><p>A strong gust from above sent the Mutant Children to look up. 5 helicopters flew above them with NJO agents flooding them. They loaded their guns and began aiming at the supervillains. A wave of bullets rained down and they knew they were in trouble. Even if they were easily able to defeat the agents, Akaashi was in pain and he needed to be treated immediately. It would take too long to defeat all the new officers.</p><p>Click</p><p>Cameras. So many cameras. Their eyes followed their senses and low and behold were a mob of news reporters, tabloids, and citizens hiding behind the buildings recording the whole fight. Now it wasn't the first time they've been caught and live streamed for the whole nation to see. After all, they’re real life super villains with super powers. The powers you would see out of the weekly manga. Not the stuff you see in real life. The Mutants wanted to keep it out of the public eye until they were able to fix the corruption in the Japanese government. But after only a few fights they had been found out. And now they were painted as the bad guy, the supervillains. It didn’t matter though. They would deal with the consequences later. They needed to get out of there. </p><p> So Kuroo did what he had to do. He grabbed the edge of Sakusa’s jacket right next to the yellow accents on his suit and liquefied them into a shadow before pouncing back up to where Ushijima held Akaashi and enveloping them into a fog of darkness. </p><p> </p><p>When they reappeared onto solid ground they were at Sakusa’s penthouse. Or to be more exact, the secret room in Sakusa’s and their secret underground agent’s shared penthouse, Komori Motoya. </p><p>Komori Motoya, libero at Itachyima’s volleyball club who happens to be the #1 libero in all of Japan, Sakusa’s cousin, and contrary to belief, not an experimented child. 2nd year. Years ago the team had accidentally slipped up in front of Motoya but it had turned out that he was fully supportive of their actions and had undergone the job as their secret agent. Both his and Sakusa’s adoptive parents worked abroad so they both had decided to live together in a rich, extravagant penthouse and made it the team’s secret base. Motoya is an extremely intelligent individual and because he is an athlete and trains daily with the Mutant Children, he keeps his body in top tier shape so if the time ever came, he would easily be able to put up a fight with an NJO. </p><p>The room is big. Spacious with a few couches and chairs with a flat screen tv on one end and a kitchen in the other. In a corner were a few desks piled with computers and files. There was a doorway to a bathroom and what seems another room specialized with medical equipment. </p><p> </p><p>They dump the bags of files onto the ground littering the floor with spilled papers.  But they don't care. All their attention is focused on Akaashi. </p><p>Motoya quickly stands up from his chair and helps Ushijima set Akaashi on the couch. He doesn’t bother asking questions knowing they’ll be answered later. </p><p>They shouldn’t be concerned, this had happened before multiple times. Unfortunate accidents with guns piercing through their skin and stab wounds a little too close to comfort. Though, they had never been drugged before. But when they see Sakusa’s face, fear runs through their blood. With his hood down and mask off, Sakusa crouches down to meet Akaashi’s eye level who is groaning in pain and is struggling to keep his eyes open. Sakusa hovers his hand over the bleeding wound and for a few minutes it's dead silent as Sakusa concentrates. His facial expressions change from frustration, to confusion, and finally horror. Sakusa turns his gaze towards the syringe Ushijima handed him and inspects it.</p><p>Tears start to form at the corners of Akaashi’s eyes and run down his face. Akaashi never cried. Even when he was kicked in the guts and was repeatedly shot at, he didn’t cry.</p><p>Abruptly, Sakusa stands out and calls out to Kuroo. “Get Koushi, Tobio, and Tooru.” </p><p>Kuroo tears his eyes away from his crying friend and nods before disappearing into the shadows. </p><p>Sakusa signals Ushijima and Komori to carry Akaashi to their makeshift hospital room. They place him on a gurney. Before Sakusa could say anything Komori stops him dead in his tracks.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why aren’t you doing anything?” </p><p>Sakusa faces his cousin with hard eyes and fists clenched to his side. His voice ridgid with despair and cracks. “I can’t heal him.”</p><p>A dead-curdling scream leaves Akaashi’s mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! How was the first chapter? It's my first time writing something so long so please bare with me if it sucks. I'm not sure if each chapter will be this long and I'm gonna say updates will take around 2-3. It took me a long time to figure out what powers and names I wanted the team to have but in the end I'm pretty satisfied with what I picked. Next chapter will include a bit of the Karasuno team and more about the mysterious figure and the governments plans. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you stay to read the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>